The Impossible Quiz 2
The Impossible Quiz 2 is the sequel to Splapp-Me-Do's hit game, The Impossible Quiz. It contains 120 questions, and featured a new power-up: the Fusestopper, which allowed you to put out (most) bomb fuses. Just like the other quizzes, the tab will just give you an auto-game over. But if you attempt to use the tab cheat, it'll say,"CHEATER, tabbing is for twats!," and give you a game over. Note: Answers in red, indicate that the question has a bomb in it. Link (this is a link with all the music intact!) Answers 1. Up his sleevies (Armies=arms, sleevies=sleeves) 2. Paint (Green paint, if not, it wouldn't be green) 3. Earth (the rest are candy bars, remember) 4. American (A merry can) 5. Type what Frank tells you to (Either arse, carrot, or udder) 6. 8 (“Sentence” has 8 letters) 7. Press the right arrow key (On your keyboard) 8. 10 letters in (THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA starts after ten letters of the question) 9. Click the echinoderm several times. : SKIP: Click the bubble on the right side. 10. Click and drag "a penguin" to reveal the answer. (Pick up (the word) “a penguin”) 11. Follow the directions. Don't touch the blue parts and don't release the mouse button until the end. 12. Fine (Upside-down compared to the question) 13. Lederhosen (meaning water hose) 14. Click the 14 twice (if you drag the dots around so that the red markings line up with the white boxes, they make letters saying: 'Click the question number twice') 15. A backwards dog (it's spelled dog backwards) 16. Chris (you can see it in the credits) 17. Touch the brown balloon with your mouse, but don't touch any of the others. It's best to start with your mouse at the top of the screen then move into position 18. Fly sandwiches (A spider likes flies, a man likes sandwiches) 19. Fusestopper (Says so in the instructions) 20. Turn on the light then pop the guy's zits. : FUSESTOPPER: Pop the blue zit on the guy’s ear. 21. 30 (In The Impossible Quiz Demo) 22. Pink Clouds (at least, it looks like it is) 23. Drag the circle around 23 to the appropriate spot 24. Space (under the "C" key) 25. When it's a jar (a jar = ajar = open) 26. You run. You run so far away. (the rest are useless) 27. Press 1 on the keyboard. 28. This is Sparta 29. Move the mouse to the small area to the right of the stream of water to find a diamond. If you accidentally uncover a bomb, drag it to the water to put it out. Be careful; there are some 1-second time-bombs! If you uncover one, don't just drag it off the screen, it will still cause GAME OVER. : SKIP: Find the green bomb under RC in “search” and let it blow up. 30. Click the 0 in 30. (Rolo is an ice-cream cone (no holes)) 31. Drive down the M4 (two whales = to Wales) 32. Click the finger (You use your finger to pick your nose) 33. Click the 33 (Just look at it) 34. Click the death button (He said to press the button before the bomb goes off) However, if you click the word 'this' in the question, you DO get game over. 35. Aim for the face (Babies can't play so this is the only way) 36. Tequila (to kill her) 37. Move the mouse out of the flash window or right-click, and an elephant will fall. 38. Mash any buttons on the keyboard (except TAB) to fill the meter 39. Same as 11, only your pointer disappears. Use the circles to guide you. 40. Toucan (two can) 41. Wait for one of the circles to shrink, then click it. : FUSESTOPPER: You can find it in the bottom-right corner. 42. Drag the fist and drop it on Pig Buster. (refrence to Flash by Gingerneck) 43. A random question from The Impossible Quiz 44. What you say!! 45. Click the second E in "I see" (it'll turn green) then the I, then the E, then the I, then the O in "O RLY?" (EIEIO!) 46. Around Orion's waist (Where else would he put it?) 47. Universal Serial Bus (It’s in the universe, you can see serials in the windows, and it IS a bus) 48. USB Ports (Universal Serial Bus Ports) 49. Follow frank's directions. Be careful not to do anything if it doesn't say "Frank Says" at the top, though. (4-3-?-9-Enter,( Dennis the Square Tomato) Delete,(lemur with santa hat) ctrl-space-up-alt stick figure ) 50. Part 1: Click the badly drawn dawg's mouth to chew the bone Part 2: Move your mouse over him to "pet" him 51. Click "came last" (it will turn into CAMEL ast) 52. Move the mouse back and forth over the lamp to clean it. 53. Click next to the G (notice it looks like an arrow) 54. There is a little tail near the bottom right corner. Drag that mouse onto the circle. 55. Pokémon (poke 'em on) 56. Lol micropenis 57. Four (4 letters in FOUR) four=cosmic! 58. Press Space (It's displaying the outer Space) 59. Grab and move the 'R' in Varnish. (Vanish) 60. Just keep dragging the cat down as quickly as you can. easy with a normal mouse. Computer, not real! 61. To get to the other side. (obviously) 62. Edam (MADE backwards=EDAM) 63. Press the "Quality" button on the bottom of the screen. : SKIP: Type "Q" on your keyboard 64. The Planet, a very small cloud missing on the right side, near the missing cloud one of the mountain tops is missing its peak, a crease under the Spatulon's eye, the smallest tooth closest to its cheek is missing, at the very bottom near its right hand the ground is a different color. 65. Goat's Blood 66. Click all the lighter colored leaves off the body. : FUSESTOPPER: Hit the flower on its necklace 67. Invisible maze, go to the green light on the left first, then get the key and head through the sliding walls to the finish. When you hit the green dot you get a message saying "To remove the universe the code is 8275" This is a hint for number 100 68. Checkpoints are for the weak and mentally challenged. 69. Press the bomb when it hits 2 70. Click the screen first, then memorize how many times Chris got beaten till faint (remember how many punch the gangster's hand had punched him till he faint) 71. 28.8kbps modem 72. Violence 73. Mash the bush 74. No (If you click Yes it's game over) 75. Refer to Q70, how many punches Chris took before he fainted 76. AIDS 77. A fat bloke 78. Move the mouse over the wheel 79. Drag the “on” in dragon (Drag “on”) to the circle 80. A corpse's bra (blood turns blue (deoxygenated) when you die) 81. Grey duck 82. Click obvious when the bomb starts flashing or gets to 2 83. Drag the ground away, then click next 84. Blue red blue yellow... tip in the loading screen and in the original quiz (Q50) 85. NEVAR! (Splapp said at the end of the credits that: “I’m not making any more, two is enough”) 86. Type “U” 87. Click the egg where there was an arrow instead of a carrot 88. Don’t do anything ( the bomb will say zero, then read, 'oh'; may look different depending on if you play the quiet version or the version with music.) 89. I'd have thought at least one of them would have ducked (like, walked into or bumped into an iron bar? eh?) 90. TL:DR (don't read message, GIANT 1-second time will appear and scare the life outta you) 91. Click Amy's head when the aim appears. (scene from Sonic Breaks his Neck) 92. None, - I'm on question 92 of the impossible quiz 2 :( 93. Click the phrase "the odd one out" (not Dennis) 94. Silence (if you say it then you break the silence) 95. '-15,1', '-4', '0', '2', '15', '15,1', '76', '151', then wait or click "enough" that will appear on the top left of the picture 96. Click the number of lives you have 97. Click “K” in “BLACK” 98. 5 99. Burst 99 red balloons. Blue balloons= -1 life, Green balloons= -1 red balloon, Black balloons (Bombs)=Game Over 100. Click 8275 then click the red (flashing) lever (from green button in Question 67) You see Mars at the left? Chris' Incredible 20 questions: 101. Type "abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz" 102. Drag away all the pictures, and then click Chris' face 103. Red 104. Clean the windows 105. Click the switch behind the question number 106. Remove the eye of the left Sigworminator and put it one the metal legs in the middle to make eye on legs, then drag the ball in the hand into the place where the eye originally was 107. Question repeat from this quiz, click the box it was in, including your # of lives if it's that one. 108. Follow the green arrow (it's best to remember the path) 109. Graphite (graph fight) 110. Click the red squares 111. Type: “tebahpla eht” 112. Drag the can of food to the can opener. Use the mouse to operate the can opener by going round and round. When the can is open, drag it to the dish 113. Click the color of "nicest" (brown) 114. Use the left and right keys of the keyboard to brush the teeth 115. Caturday 116. Drag the shapes into the broken fusestopper 117. A question from the demo. 118. Don't do anything (if press tab in ANY of the quizzes, game over.) 119. Type "horse", then "peanut" then "chihuahua" 120. A question about a random question from this quiz ex. what was the first balloon question (17) ex 2. what was second maze question (39) ex 3. which question number's colour is different (43) ex 4. which question was longcat in (60) ex 5. one hit wonder (99) The Impossible Quiz Series [[The Impossible Quiz Demo] - The Impossible Quiz - The Impossible Quiz 2 - The Impossible Quiz Book